1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for plucking the strings of a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger/thumb picks are worn on the end of the finger or thumb of a musician and are used for plucking the strings of a musical instrument.
A problem is encountered by musicians with finger picks currently in use in which the pick part is worn underneath the finger instead of on top as is the natural nail of the finger. This type pick gives a disoriented attack of the strings. Also, it is impossible to play down strokes (striking the strings downwardly away from the musician), since any attempt to do so will pull the pick backwards.
Thumb picks currently in use allow only down strokes. The musican can only use the front of the pick; any attempt to use the back of the thumb pick is apt to snag the pick in the strings and/or rotate the pick about the thumb.
Both finger and thumb picks have a tendency to bind and pinch.
This invention eliminates these problems.